De partidas y pausas en la vida
by Chia Moon
Summary: Su Súperchica era problematica y única. Jake era un mundo por descubrir para ella. Ni siquiera en su corta travesía podrían evitar que los sentimientos fluyeran.
1. ¿Cómo una ex novia?

_No tenía en mente subir esto, pero ya que Jackilyn me lo pidió (amenazó ok no), pues le hago esto que le gusta esta parejita._

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** _De partidas y pausas en la vida.  
_

 **Pareja:** Jake x Sherry entre otras.

 **Ranking:** M

 **Orden de actualización:** Ninguno.

 **Modos:** OS, Twoshots, drables, viñetas, cortos.

 **ADVERTENCIA: SPOILER Resident evil 6.**

 **Genero:** Romance, humor, drama, variado.

* * *

 **¿Cómo una ex novia?**

 **I**

Sherry estaba mentalizada en su trabajo. De eso no cabía duda. Conocía bien el compromiso, el destino, la situación y la importancia de que Jake sobreviviera a todo aquel holocausto de zombis que les perseguían, sujetos cubiertos por máscaras y cargados con ametralladoras o hasta rifles. Incluso alguna que otra bomba, huida por la nieve y pruebas médicas de las que estaba completamente harta.

Todo eso podía aceptarlo. La supervivencia de Jake era importante hasta que crearan una vacuna.

Pero algo en ella se removía. Entre tanto roce, algunas miradas que implicaban algo más, había empezado a pensar que podría llegar a sentir algo especial por ese hombre. Y cuando escuchó sus palabras con Leon acerca del enorme ser que los perseguía, algo le removió por completo la curiosidad en su interior.

Por más que miraba a Jake no había algo fijo a lo que aferrarse. Muchas ideas surcaban su mente ante millones de posibilidades infinitas. Y todo por una dichosa pregunta.

Cuando no pudo sostenerlo más, encaró a Jake.

—¿Cómo una ex novia?

Jake se limpió el sudor de la barbilla con una mano mientras la miraba a la par que enarcaba una ceja. Sus ojos penetrantes y de un color tan atrayente. Sí. Si Sherry lo pensaba detenidamente, muchas mujeres seguramente morirían por ellos. Y si continuaba hacia sus labios…

—¿Qué has dicho?

Sherry volvió hacia sus ojos y descartó aquel deseo extraño por probarlos.

—Antes. Describiste a Leon el Ustanak como una ex novia que no sabe cuándo rendirse. ¿Era una broma de hombres o algo así?

Su inocencia en estos casos quizás era culpa de haber permanecido más tiempo encerrada. No podían culparla por no conocer demasiado la relación entre varones. Claire siempre hablaba de su hermano historias fantásticas, pero jamás actuaba los diálogos. Y las conversaciones entre Leon y Claire nunca eran de ese tipo.

—Ah. Eso.

—Sí —Sherry lo invitó a continuar—. ¿Qué pasa con ello?

—Era una forma de hablar.

—¿Nada de experiencia?

Jake detuvo las manos sobre sus caderas para mirarla con atención. Sacudió la cabeza, de esa forma que expresaba cuando no sabía cómo continuar una conversación. Expresarse, más bien.

—Dejemos algo en claro —terció cuando pareció encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. No soy un niño virgen que vive de la guerra y no folla nada, súperchica. Y me he encontrado alguna que otra que quería algo más que un polvito de alivio. Lo mismo que tú. ¿No tienes ex novios pesados?

Sherry balbuceó negativamente. Ni siquiera había tenido una pareja. Las relaciones no eran algo que se le dieran bien. Sus padres habían sido complicados. Leon y Claire no eran unos ejemplos a seguir y desde luego, no iba a encontrar un rollete de una noche en un centro donde les interesaban más su sangre que su salud.

—No.

Jake abrió la boca con sorpresa, cerrándola en tensión hasta frotarse el rostro. Primero pensó que sería a causa del sudor. Después la única frase que su madre le había enseñado en su vida acudió a su mente.

 _Cuando seas mayor, te encontrarás con dos tipos de hombre: el que huye porque sabe que eres virgen o el que se muestra torpe porque siente que es algo especial. Este último, cariño, es un amor._

Era algo irónico que su madre le dijera tales palabras. Más siendo una niña. Pero su crianza nunca fue algo natural y normal.

¿Acaso Jake entraba dentro de estos últimos hombres?

—Joder, Súperchica —exclamó él antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntar algo más—. No sé qué diantres ha pasado contigo y eso, pero… guau. Aunque haces bien a tu edad.

Sherry frunció el ceño.

—¿A mi edad?

—Eres más joven que yo, así que he de suponer que…

—Espera. Para. ¿Qué?

Jake frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó.

—Tengo veintiséis años.

—No, en serio —reprendió él.

—Lo digo en serio, Jake. Tengo esa edad. Soy seis años mayor que tú.

Jake se llevó una mano a la barbilla, frotándose con los dedos el mentón, incrédulo. Sherry sintió deseos de darle una patada en la espinilla por sus dudas. Gracias al virus su metabolismo y células degenerativas en la edad no crecían del mismo modo y eso podía llegar a ser una gran putada algunas veces.

—No tengo ningún problema —aseguró—. Solo hasta ahora no he sentido curiosidad por los hombres.

Aunque eso no fuera cierto, jamás confesaría haber sentido cierto interés por Leon en sus momentos.

Jake negó y se volvió hacia ella para continuar mirándola fijamente. Sherry podía, sorpresivamente, desde que lo había conocido interpretar sus miradas. Aunque le estaba costando algunas veces. Más de una vez le había pillado mirándola fijamente y sin motivo aparente.

Así que cuando dio el siguiente paso no fue nada una sorpresa. Es más, ella misma había estado ansiándolo. Especialmente, capaz de percatarse, cuando sus brazos rodearon los anchos hombros, cerrándose en un agarre imposible de evitar.

Sintió la dura boca masculina sobre sus labios. La torpeza en un beso que le supo tan a poco que la fastidió cuando se apartaron. Jake sacudió la cabeza, aferrándole un brazo para que le soltará. Sherry se quedó atónita.

—¿Cómo puedes tener tanta experiencia y haber sido tan rudo?

Jake maldijo entre dientes. Se puso a revisar su arma como si nada y caminó hacia la siguiente puerta que los podría llevar bien a su salvación o a la muerte.

—Que haya follado mucho no quiere decir que hubiera besos de por medio. Te he dado una primera vez, Súperchica. Ya me cobraré yo otra.

Sherry casi sintió deseos de soltar una carcajada. Pero cuando él abrió la puerta la realidad le golpeó con brutalidad.

Para poder llevar a cabo algo que ansiaba todavía más, primero debía de sacarle con vida de ahí. Al fin y al cabo, era su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** Realmente no estaba convencida en subir esto, pero bueh... ella insistió. Es su culpa (?).

Para hacerse una idea: Esto está sucediendo después de luchar contra el Ustanak y el encuentro con Leon y Helena.


	2. Sorpresas y celos

_El segundo. Aunque como ya digo, no tiene orden de actualización y todo depende de lo que saque de jugar xD_

* * *

 **Sorpresas y celos**

 **II**

—Eres una chica cargada de sorpresas.

Sherry detuvo su tarea de recargar el arma para mirarle. Jake estaba apoyado contra la pared mientras revisaba sus propias armas antes de cruzar la siguiente puerta. Cuando habló ni siquiera la miró. Sus dedos enguantados moviéndose ágilmente por las balas, estudiándolas antes de meterla dentro del tambor.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —cuestionó cerrando el cargador de su mágnum.

—Porque tu historial con los hombres es bastante grande. Cada vez que giramos una esquina nos encontramos con uno que conoces.

—¿Qué? —masculló sorprendida—. No tenía ni idea de que Leon y Chris estarían aquí. Es una misión aparte de sus rangos. Además, para mí son como mi familia.

Jake enarcó una ceja.

—¿Tu familia esos dos tipos? Mira, no soy gay, pero estoy seguro de que tienen un buen harén de mujeres tras ellos.

Sherry tuvo que concederle un poco de crédito.

—Bueno, sé que Leon sí. Claire siempre dice que donde va, parte corazones, aunque solo exista una mujer especial para él y su relación es algo complicada. Y según tengo entendido, Chris tiene problemas con su pareja, pues no pueden estar juntos y al parecer, hasta ella estuvo desaparecida un tiempo. Un lio tremendo.

Jake escuchó sin siquiera mirarla. Sherry frunció el ceño y se acercó para mirarle directamente a la cara. El hombre chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso sigue significando que están solteros. ¿No?

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti —puntualizó sorprendida—. ¿O tienes alguna chica escondida por ahí?

—No, yo… —negó rápidamente enfundando el arma. Levantó las manos para hacer un gesto de rendición—. Mira, olvídalo.

Sherry sonrió con cierta diversión.

—Casi diría que podrías estar celoso.

Jake se quedó en silencio, estudiándola. Su sonrisa se borró lentamente a medida que el ceño de él se profundizaba. ¿Acaso había acertado en su broma?

Su corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho.

—¿He acertado, Jake? —cuestionó mirándole más detenidamente.

El chico se frotó el rostro mientras gruñía. Caminó hacia la puerta y apoyó el brazo, mirándola detenidamente.

—Vamos.

Sherry hizo un mohín.

—¿No vas a responderme? ¿Eh?

Jake sacudió la cabeza.

—Quizás en otro momento. Ahora, al lio.

—Jake…

—Sherry —repitió esbozando un mohín de sonrisa.

Sherry se colocó. Aquel hombre era una caos total. Alguien que parecía haber entrado en su vida para descolocársela al completo. Y uno, del tipo, que le costaba aceptar que podía ser muy celoso si quería.

Aunque admitirlo, ya era otro tema. Eso sí, nadie podría quitarle de encima la emoción que sentía su corazón, que parecía bailar en su pecho como una tormenta.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Jake no cuenta nada D8 Malo.


	3. Otro día te lo comes

Regalito de cumple y de promesa, para mi querida Jackilyn =)

* * *

 **Otro día te lo comes**

 **.**

 **.**

Sherry sentía que no podía morir. No había forma. Y no era la primera vez. Sabía que era cosa del trajín que habían tenido. Lo vivido. Siendo perseguidos, lanzados por todas partes, estar encerrados de nuevo en un laboratorio. Todo.

Ahora que estaba a salvo se sentía inquieta.

Se acurrucó bajo el salto de cama y pegó la frente contra el cristal. La calefacción no permitía que estuviera frío, pero igualmente era algo reconfortante. Fuera, las luces brillaban por encima de una ciudad ajena a todo el caos que había en el exterior, a salvo. Y quería que siguiera así.

Pero para salvar a algunos inocentes, otros tenían que pagar un precio. Y el no dormir llegaba a ser un detalle que a la larga podía pesar.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir, súperchica?

Apartó la vista de las calles para centrarla en la puerta que daba a la habitación contigua. Los habían colocado así con la estúpida idea de que Jake necesitaba ser controlado y ella era la mejor para ello. Este estaba apoyado contra el borde y de brazos cruzados. Solo llevaba una simple camiseta blanca y un pantalón de pijama.

Sherry asintió y él avanzó hasta colocarse a su lado.

—Bueno. No te culpo. Después de la paliza que nos hemos dado en las calles, ahora es raro dormir en una cama. Es como si en cualquier momento alguien apareciera para querer dispararnos.

Hizo una mueca divertida con la boca mientras cruzaba los labios. Ella asintió y desvió la mirada hacia la calle, pero el reflejo del cristal continuó devolviéndole a Jake. Él continuaba mirándola, en silencio, como si no fuera consciente de que ella pudiera verle hacerlo. No era la primera vez que le descubría absorto en su escrutinio y casi siempre desviaba la mirada y sacudía la cabeza, como si él mismo se hubiera dado cuenta de qué estaba haciendo.

No es que le importara. Pero la ponía nerviosa. Dejaba fluir los sentimientos que podría tener por él. Y no era algo que seguramente hiciera sentir cómodo a un hombre que siempre estaba viajando, sin anclajes en ningún lado. Jake había dicho muchas veces que no quería ser su padre. Ella no quería convertirle en lo que él no deseaba.

—Aquí estamos seguros —recalcó para que él dejara de mirarla.

—Eso dicen. Igualmente, encontraríamos armas con las que defendernos tarde o temprano. Y si no… —se encogió de hombros y se miró las manos, como si estas fueron lo único que tenía.

Sherry asintió para darle la razón. Se defenderían con lo que hiciera falta. No era la primera vez que tenía que esquivar las balas y desde luego, una bala solo no la mataría.

El hecho de pensarlo la estremeció. Se frotó los brazos.

—¿Tienes frío? —dudó él—. Creo que la calefacción está muy alta pero…

—No, estoy bien. Es solo… malos recuerdos. No puedo dormir por ellos. Siempre pasa después de una misión.

Jake apretó los labios al comprender.

—Conozco eso.

Sherry esperó algo más pero él sí miró por primera vez hacia la calle.

—¿Qué sueles hacer cuando eso pasa?

—Buscar compañía —respondió haciendo un gesto pícaro—. Pero cuesta encontrarla cuando eres… así.

Se señaló la cara, acariciándose con el pulgar la cicatriz. Sherry siguió su gesto con atención. ¿En serio había mujeres que se negaban a estar con él por esa simple razón?

—No a todas les gusta.

—A mí no me importaría —soltó sin pensarlo.

De nuevo, aquellas miradas que querían decir tanto entre ellos pero luego daban paso a la incomodidad, ocurrió. La única diferencia es que este último sentimiento no llegó.

—¿Quizás pudieras quedarte conmigo?

Jake no necesitó meditarlo demasiado. Alargó una mano hacia ella y la posó sobre su mejilla. Sin guantes. Piel contra piel. Y el tacto fue candente.

Sherry se acercó a él, rodeándole las caderas y apoyando la frente en su pecho. Jake se movió rápidamente y la cargó en brazos, sujetándola de las piernas y la espalda. La depositó sobre la cama con cuidado y tiró de las ropas para cubrirla.

Se acomodó a su lado, por encima de la ropa. Sherry le miró perpleja, sin comprender.

—Espera, cuando dije que…

—Lo sé —reconoció él colocando las manos sobre su estómago, cruzando los dedos. Tenía las manos grandes, huesudas.

—¿No te agrado? —cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

—Si no me agradaras te cobraría dinero por esto —bromeó mirándola con una sonrisa socarrona en la boca—. Pero no voy a acostar con una mujer que se va a quedar dormida a la mitad.

Sherry iba a protestar justo cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba muy cansada. Bostezó. Acercó el rostro al brazo de él y apoyó la mejilla contra su codo.

—Tienes razón. Pero no necesitabas poner una barrera.

—Oh, la necesitaba —garantizó cerrando los ojos—. Nadie me asegura que no seas peligrosa mientras duermes.

Sherry esbozó una lánguida sonrisa antes de que el sueño la venciera. Quizá más tarde. O quizás otro día. Pero estaba completamente segura de que haría a ese hombre suyo. Fuera como fuera.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
